thefbiwarningscreens2fandomcom-20200214-history
Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from Media Home Entertainment, Heron Home Entertainment (although Media Home Entertainment wouldn't be bought by Heron International until 1984), Hi-Tops Video (children's division), The Nostalgia Merchant (classic film division), Music Media (music-oriented division), and Fox Hills Video (special interest/obscure B-movie division). However, MEDA (Media Home Entertainment) VHS and Betamax tapes don't have warning screens until 1981. In 1989, Media Home Entertainment was merged with a distributor Vidmark Entertainment, but it has this warning screen instead of the Lionsgate Warning Screen. In 1991, Media Home Entertainment was exclusively distributed by CBS/Fox Video and Fox Video (both now 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment), but it has this warning screen instead of the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen. In 1993, some of the Media Home Entertainment assets were absorbed into 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment while the others, including the home video library, were sold to Video Treasures (now Anchor Bay Entertainment). 1981-1986 The Media Home Entertainment warning screen with the Title 17 detail from 1981-1987. The white details with a blue FBI seal on the left are on a blue background. A few seconds later, it cuts to the interpol warning text. The warning screen has also been used for'Trans World Entertainment', Imperial Entertainment, Rhino Home Video, Monarch Home Video, Fox Lorber Home Video, Video Treasures (now Anchor Bay Entertainment), New Star Video (though the background is dark red), and Bridgestone Group. As seen on VHS and Betamax tapes such as Assault on Precient 13 (1976), Halloween (1978), The Prize Fighter (1979), The Octagon (1980), The Texas Chinsaw Massacre (1974), 1990: The Bronx Warriors (1982), Across The Great Divide (1976), Night of the Living Dead (1968; B&W), Choke Canyon (1986) and others. 1981-1986 (Alternate) The Media Home Entertainment warning scroll with the Title 17 detail from 1981-1987. The warning screen is the same as the United/VCI warning screen (all versions). As seen on VHS and Betamax Tapes, such as A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985), Invaders From Mars (1986), Murphy's Law (1986), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 (1986), The Delta Force (1986), Cheaper to Keep Her (1980/1981), Night of the Juggler (1980), P.O.W. The Escape (1986), Attack Force Z (1980/1981/1982) and others. Can be seen on The Secret of NIMH (1982). 1986-1992 The Media Home Entertainment warning screen with the Title 17 detail from 1987-1992. The black details on a white FBI seal on a light blue background, fading to the interpol warning texts. The warning screen has also been used for Vidmark Entertainment, South Gate Entertainment, Triboro Entertainment, Schlessinger Video, Video Treasures (now Anchor Bay Entertainment), Hudson Music, Allumination Filmworks, Trans World Entertainment, Lightyear Entertainment, Ardustry Home Entertainment, CBS/Fox Video, Fox Video, Lyrick Studios (including Barney Home Video for early Barney tapes; before the purple-stone FBI warning variant debuted) and REH Video. As seen on VHS and Betamax Tapes, such as Allan Quarterman and the Lost City of Gold (1987), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987), Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987), The Hidden (1987), Halloween (1978), A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), Hero and the Terror (1988), Platoon Leader (1988), Dead Ringers (1988), Bat 21 (1988), High Spirits (1988), A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989), Skin Deep (1989), Cyborg (1989), Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990), Wild at Heart (1990), Payback (1991), The Fear Inside (1992), Scam (1993), Taking the Heat (1993), Mannequin (1987), 52 Pick-Up (1986), Full Moon in Blue Water (1988), Patty Hearst (1988) and others. Can be seen on The 1993 Fox Video Release of Rock-A-Doodle (1992), The 1992 Fox Video Release of The Land Before Time (1998) and The 1991 Fox Video Release of Night of the Kickfighters (1991) and The 1989 Vidmark Entertainment VHS Release of The Fly (1986) and The 1990 Vidmark Entertainment VHS Release of Predator (1987). Can be seen on The Outsiders (1980), Wavelength (1983) and The NeverEnding Story (1984). Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens Category:Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screen Category:HiT Entertainment Warning Screen Category:Lionsgate Warning Screen